Reverse Psychology
by SevenZee
Summary: Centered around Vaas after Jason attempted to murder him, Vaas faces issues with getting over his past with Hoyt, and dealing with the annoying 'Snow White' and his gang of Rakyat. Another female ex-Rakyat aswell spikes his interest NOTE: Is NOT completely accurate to the game. Mature for heavy drug use and POSSIBLE smut later on. [Possible OCxVaas, Undecided]
1. Chapter 1

_"Did I ever tell you.. The definition.. Of insanity..?"_

* * *

**"Your ****_own_****, personal island..! For the head.. of Jason Brody."** Hoyts words rang along the walls of Vaas's camp. The pirates that were gathered around the building Vaas and Hoyt stood on the roof of, cheered and raised their weapons into the air, their incessant noise practically blocked Vaas from his own thoughts. The camp was in a rugged state, the Rakyat had been attacking rather often at this point, and blood stains, bullet shells, and bullet holes littered the camp. The metal on the buildings was fairly rusted. While the majority of Vaas's men surrounded the area Hoyt stood for the announcement, some sat atop the decks on the stilted buildings,watching and listening from a distance. Others were too busy handing out singles to the girls that continued to dance on the stripper pols that littered the camp. Dozens of huge stilted buildings made up the largest camp on the island, many littered with torn up and dirty mattresses that made the makeshift beds his men used, along with large bricks of drugs like marijuana or cocaine. Guards and Heavies sat atop higher vantage points in the compound, allowed to ignore Hoyt's words in exchange for providing their senses to guarding the camp against outsiders. Vaas scanned the camp idly as Hoyt spoke, relooking all the graffiti along the buildings, most of it done by him or his men in drug-induced states. Yet, they made it home. They survived. They had technology. They lived. No, they thrived.

He could feel the anger at Hoyt welling in the pit of his stomach, crawling slowly up his throat and threatening to spew out of his mouth in the form of harsh words that would most likely get him the worst torture possible. It took every ounce of his self control to not call Hoyt out on the bluff right then, right there. That, and the never-ending noise made him want to scream aswell. At that moment though, he stood beside and slightly behind Hoyt on the roof, doing nothing but allowing Hoyt to feed his men lies. Not only that, but the dumbasses _believed_ it! Maybe that was the very thing that made the psychotic, remorseless leaders lip curl ever slightly and uncontrollably as his dark eyes burned into Hoyt. That or the "required" subordination to him. Right here, in his camp, one bullet. That's all it would take. No more submitting, no more interruptions, no more Hoyt. Yet his arm wouldn't move. He found himself pacing behind Hoyt as he continued speaking to Vaas's men. While his unstable mind would not listen directly to the words he already knew, he could tell Hoyt was just about done with his mind-numbing monologue.

Finally, Hoyt's voice faded, and Vaas gave his now disbanding men one final look before he followed Hoyt down and climbed off of the building's roof. He felt like a lost puppy, following him, and it made him sick. Both of them were walking in the direction of Vaas's personal quarters to speak privately. At least, that's all Vaas hoped there was to it. _'That time's done, get over it.'_ the voice ran in his skull, louder than ever. It caused him to wince slightly. Once again the urge to draw his gun hit him, but he shoved it away quicker this time. He was about to have to speak one-on-one with Hoyt, and Vaas's eyes typically gave everything away. Hoyt didn't need to see that Vaas was practically fantasizing about shoving the barrel of a gun in his mouth and pulling the trigger. That was the last thing he needed.

Getting to his quarters near the main warehouse, the one with the large metal doors with that ominous white eye painted onto it, Hoyt sauntered up the steps and entered the smaller metal door and Vaas followed hastily after him, slamming the heavy door shut behind him. He felt his head pounding and the bright lights within his room helped none. Walking over to a nearby desk, the ex-Rakyat began to unholster his guns and place them onto the table to avoid the temptation. Atop the same desk were a couple roaches from joints, knife holes, and a faint white powder made a sheen over it. Meanwhile, Hoyt had let himself fall onto a couch nearby and was leaning with his elbows on his knees.

**"Quite an excited band of rogues you've got,"** Hoyt spoke with an ever slight smug look on his face. The words and the look made Vaas's grip tighten on a pistol he was in the midst of placing onto the table. Only briefly though before he forced himself to finish placing it down. Hoyt must have noticed.

**"Yah, and they're only like that for your false promises, huh."** Vaas kept his voice quiet and eerily calm, the Spanish accent flowing through his sentence. Anyone and everyone knew that him being calm or quiet was never a good thing. **"So now,"** he continued, **"I'm going to have to find some way to reward the poor motherfucker who takes that assholes head off his shoulders for me."** Vaas growled, now turned to Hoyt and partially sitting on the desk behind him. Hoyt gave a quiet chuckle, a raspy one that sounded about as psychotic as Vaas's own.

**"Relax Vaas, you can risk disappointing a man for that cocksuckers head,"** he retorted, the smug look of control growing. This was Vaas's island, he should be wearing that look, not Hoyt. Yet, Vaas only gave a mere grunt to avoid saying what he really wanted to. He casually grabbed his unsheathed knife from the table, twisting the tip of the blade between his fingers.

_**"Just know hermano, this is my island. And I won't stop my men from ripping out a liars tongue."**_

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: Hey guys! Thank you for reading. I know these chapters are short but I write them on paper first and typically one front and back is counted as a chapter so x3.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again, expecting... shit to change._

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Hoyt had visited Vaas's camp with the news of a personal island for whoever slaughter Snow White and severed his pathetic head from his shoulders. It was a shame that the poor bastard who did eventually manage to, would not be rewarded. In all reality, the mohawked leader didn't give two shits about if they were rewarded or not, he just didn't like Hoyt. He had trained Vaas up, yet at a terrible price that Vaas still remembered every waking day. It wasn't the mere drugs alone that tore at his ever decreasing sanity. He sat within his room, his dark gaze glancing up to the couple of bright lights which partially hung from the ceiling. He sat there, rubbing his temples with his two fingers as he relayed the shit Jason had done for the hundredth time. Th majority was taking Vaas's camps and killing his men. In fact, that was basically all of it. Yet however little it sounded, it made Vaas want nothing more than to watch the fucker be tortured to the fullest extent.

Thankfully he was apparently spending most of his time on Hoyt's island now, thought however much distaste - literal or not - Vaas had for Hoyt, Jason being there was far from a good thing. If he managed to take Hoyt out, he'd be back for Vaas in a heartbeat. He'd already tried once, and Vaas bore the bright freshly healed scars of it under a bandage that was hidden beneath his read shirt. He groaned in frustration before laying back on his bed, sideways with his feet hanging off. He'd only managed to have his eyes closed briefly before they were ripped back open by loud ass shouting and banging at his door.

**"VAAS. VAAS!"** came a loud, almost Liberian-like pirates voice.

**"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** Vaas screamed back before forcing himself to get to his feet. It was exhausting dealing with these dipshit mother fuckers all day every day. It really was. Sometimes he'd shoot one or two, just due to sheer frustration. He never thought twice about it, never batted an eye, yet if another subordinate pirate did the same thing, you can bet his ass would be six feet under within the hour. Rubbing his eyes to help with the strain, he put his boots back on, tying them quickly and efficiently while muttering to himself. **"Fucking loud ass cocksuckers don't know when to shut the fuck up.."** he hissed before getting up and kicking the door open, narrowly missing the dark-skinned pirate who had been yelling. **"I swear to god hermano, if this isn't important I will personally, PERSONALLY, tear off your dick and feed it to my tiger, okey?"** he growled, doing hand motions to emphasize his point. Across from them, a large bamboo-barred cage held a pale striped tiger, who looked to them almost as if on cue. Despite the harsh threat, the man did not flinch.

**"A couple of men from camp Murder were at Doctor Earnhardt's place when they discovered that asshole Jason Brody's friends in a cave beneath his house!"** the mans thick accent was heard through every letter he spoke. **"The Doctor claims to have no knowledge of it, but who knows."**

Vaas stared for a moment, as if he was unable to process the words that had been spoken. Soon, he couldn't contain the wicked grin that spread across his face shortly after the man finished his words. Slowly he clapped, shaking his head in utter disbelief yet he laughed in extreme, sick amusement. The laughter of a madman. Snow White hadn't even gotten them to a safe place! Vaas finished his laughter abruptly and gave a gratuitous bow to the pirate with the news. **"I appreciate the news amigo,"** he started, standing back up fully. **"But you better get your fucking ass in a vehicle and get to that camp before I GO THROUGH WITH MY WORD ANYWAY!"** He shouted, smiling up until the last part of his sentence, at which the pirate jumped and ran off. Vaas watched him scuttle around the giant compound, gathering a couple more pirates before they jumped in the a vehicle and sped off into the direction of the camp. Vaas gave an annoyed groan before turning back into his room and gathering his weapons. He'd re-holstered everything and was about to walk out the door when another pirate suddenly appeared at his door, startling him.

**"FUCK, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"** he screamed, his fist lunging out and punching the other pirate in the crotch. With a noise of pain, the man fell back down the wooden stairs to Vaas's quarters and dropped to his knees, his hands between his legs, obviously trying to rid the harsh pain that now wracked him. Vaas glared down at him, his dark eyes showing his anger, yet the look he gave was one like he didnt even regard the being on the ground in front of him as human. It was a look he had many times. **"Should stay down there man, place suits you,"** he mocked. **"The fuck do you want, cocksucker?!"** he snarled.

**"We.. found someone.. you may wanna see.."** the man groaned in pain.

**"It'll have to wait. Throw them with the prisoners until then. But hands off until I see them myself hermano, or you know what I'll do,"** Vaas muttered before he merely walked down and stepped over the pirate, striding towards the main center of his camp near the main warehouse to rally his men.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES: Chapter 2! This is a bit late, it was uploaded to DA a day ago but I forgot about here because it was 3am! Im about to start work on chapter 3 x3


	3. Chapter 3

_"That. Is. Crazy; but the first time somebody told me that..."_

* * *

**"HEY! YOU FUCKS!"** Vaas stood a bit in front of the giant warehouse doors, the white eye gleaming against the crimson double doors behind him, peering eerily over the madman. He was shouting with his pistol raised in the air, and a megaphone in his other hand. Suddenly he pulled the trigger. The men who were originally minding their own business, some even through Vaas's shouting, were now alert. **"Gather up! We're gonna go get some of our motherfucking merchandise back."** His voice echoed through the loud speaker on the device he held, and at his men's approval he gave a faint grin before he signaled to one of his top men to come over. **"Derrek, you're with me amigo."** He spoke calmly and Derrek nodded, Vaas gave him a hard pat on the back before he jogged to a nearby jeep. Derrek was one of the few men Vaas could be considered friends with. One he wouldn't just shoot out of a blind rage. As the mohawked male jumped into the vehicle Derrek followed before the ignition was turned roughly and they sped off, near the front of the convoy. Vaas had left some of his men behind to deal with the new prisoner and guard the camp of course. Rakyat were savages, unpredictable. One thing that could be predicted though, they would probably attack camp. They probably knew Jason's friends had been taken, and they'd be alerting him immediately. In the mean time, they may go for Vaas's camp. He wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Music blared in the vehicle, mostly electronic-sounding ones. Turning down the music slightly, Vaas picked up a small radio in one hand as he steered the truck with the other. He pressed the button down. **"Listen amigos, if you see any of those Rakyat fucks, shoot on sight."** he spoke into the device before he unheld the button, putting down the communicator on the dashboard. Luckily Camp Murder wasn't far, and they'd gotten their relatively quickly. However, Vaas was itching to get back to camp and order new stock from the doctor after he dealt with the hostages. nothing but alcohol was making him moody and just generally worse to be around. Too many Rakyat made it difficult to get new stock.

Slowing the jeep to a stop in front of the camps main entrance, he pulled out the key and slid it into his pocket. He hopped out of the vehicle and strode into the camp, his dark gaze scanning it quickly. Obviously it was more torn up than his camp but, not to a ridiculous point.  
**"Vaas!"** a slightly young voice came sounding cheery and Vaas turned quickly to see a group of four young men walking by the confident, even condescending looks they had, Vaas could easily guess they were the ones who had found the captives. Weird, considering not one of them could be over 26.  
**"Wipe those cocky ass looks off your faces before I do it for you hermanos,"** Vaas ordered with a glare. They obliged and the one who had spoke originally gave a hastefilled nod before the small group led Vaas to where the hostages were being held. He gave one quick hand motion to signal for his men to follow aswell.

Not far from the entrance sat four small bamboo cages originally meant to house animals in the camp. Each one of them filled with one of the hostages who sat in the back, their ankles and wrists bound much tighter than the first time, some of them had their wrists rubbed raw already from struggling and harsh treatment on their way here. Vaas felt himself start to laugh.

**"I'd never thought I'd get all of you fucks back in one piece!"** he started. He paced in front of the cages, the majority of his men behind him, watching the show. Some even whispered quietly to eachother. Vaas could catch a few betting on which one of them would be tortured first. Finally the mohawked man stopped and crouched behind Keith's cell, placing his hand on the top of it and looking in with a twisted smirk. **"Especially not you man, from what I heard about Buck's place."** At his words Keith vainly attempted to move further back into the cage, further from the psychopath. **"Hahaha.. It's good to see you four again!"** he laughed as he got back to his feet. The two women were whimpering and trying to scream through their covered mouths and had been since they'd got there. Vaas had had about enough.

**"SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!"** he screamed at them, slightly bending over to get his face closer to them without crouching back down. **"If you don't, I swear to god I will personally rip your tongue out as slow as possible."**he hissed. **"BOTH OF YOU."** he finished before he turned and started walking back to his men.  
**"Pack 'em up, do something I don't care what, just get 'em back to camp in one piece okey,"** he spoke to one man who then rallied more to take the bound hostages and load them into the vehicles. Meanwhile, Vaas signaled Derrek again and they hopped back into the jeep, waiting for his men to get the prisoners and drive off in front of him so he could make sure his merchandise got there in one piece.

**"C'MON FUCKERS THEY'RE JUST TOYS HURRY IT UP!"** he shouted, pressing his palm down on the horn of the car before finally vehicles started taking off in front of them. With one final look at the camp, he followed the pirates convoy.

Back at camp, the four crying friends were taken to the hostage area of Vaas's camp, but they were place in smaller, individual cages and kept under heavier guard then normal prisoners. Vaas would hopefully pay them a visit the next day if he wasn't busy, but for now, he made his way to the phone in the camp. It was in a small room for privacy, a bit aways from Vaas's personal building. Vaas walked in and closed the thinner metal door behind him and pressed the speed dial button for Doctor Earnhardt.

**"H-hello?"** came the low and stuttering voice of the doctor.

**"Ey amigo, it's Vaas. Listen, I need you to get a new delivery here pronto."**

The man on the other end paused for a moment before speaking up again. **"What is it that you want?"**

**"Anything new or strong you got. Plus the normal shit."** Vaas lifted his head and stared at the ceiling briefly while on the phone out of impatience. **"Oh, and another thing,"** he began. **"You need to come too."**


	4. Chapter 4

_"I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me so.. boom — I shot him."_

* * *

**"What? Vaas I cannot come there I.. I have a whole home here. Absolutely not."** came Dr. E's voice through the phone. Vaas gave a frustrated sign and pinched the place between his eyes in annoyance.

**"Doctor, we took the hostages you had beneath your fucking house. Whether or not you knew of them does not concern me, you saved my life and send me my lifeblood. But those fucking savage Rakyat will not be so kind and will rip your fucking heart out of your chest and burn down your little home for letting my men take them. I expect you to be here along with the shipment."** Vaas tried his hardest to keep his voice calm, but venom slipped through it. Doctor Earnhardt was one of few he even attempted to hide his rage from. Again, silence on the other end.

**"Fine."**

Vaas quickly hung up the phone and gave an exaggerated groan before he left the closed room, slamming the door in frustration, and catching a couple of his men giving startled glances for a milisecond before returning to their business, fearful of their leaders wrath. He paused for a moment and stared at the sky, noting that the sun was in the middle of the sky and getting lower; and finally he remembered that his men had wanted him to see some prisoner they had caught. '_Never any goddamn downtime here.' _He made his way to the hostages area, a small walk away, passing a couple of his men tossing out bills to strippers and other paying prostitutes for a night. None of it concerned him. He wanted to get this over with and lay down unil Dr. E got there. Getting to the area he was met by Derrek, who was one of the extra men sent to guard the area. He held his AK in his hands, ready at all times.

**"Vaas, the men wanted you to-" **he began.

**"I know hermano I know, look at that goddamn prisoner they seem to think I'd be so interested in." **he muttered.

**"To be honest boss it doesnt surprise me why they want you to see 'im" **Derrek replied before he turned and led Vaas to the area. Vaas glimpsed the cages of Daisy and Keith along the way, both of them looking away instantly as he passed. He felt a spark of sick amusement in him at that and smirked to them. He thrived off of the fear that radiated from his toys, and Hoyt thrived off the money they brought in. Fucking Hoyt. Vaas felt his smirk change to a scowl as the man jumped into his thoughts again. Yet as easily as he'd come in, he went out. Derrek had led Vaas to a prison cage which, though meant for two people, housed only one. A small and slim yet athletic figure sat in the back of the cell, hands bound and mouth covered, yet they looked calm, at ease even. Crouching down and studying closer, they appeared to be a young male, hardly built but they still possessed the look of an experienced survivor of the jungle. His upper arms bore the faded scars of bites, scrapes, and cuts. Beneath the low collar of his shirt, Vaas glimpsed bloodied bandages along his chest and a harsh scare that ripped its way diagonally scross his chest. Up his lower arms were two bandage wraps, and he wore a black hooded sleeveless shirt, boots and dark camouflage cargo pants. His hair was light brown, short and ruffled. Almost similar to Jason's. Vaas stood back up and looked to Derrek with a brow raised.

**"Why did I need to see this fuck again?" **he asked. Though in reality he was curious at the lack of fear radiating from this prisoner. Most screamed, breaking their vocal cords, or atleast sobbed quietly. This one sat there, as if in his own little world.

**"They found him hiding out in the woods. He nearly evaded them but when they caught him, they said he hardly struggled. He seemed almost amused." **Derrek answered, giving the bound male a suspicious look before shrugging. **"They wanted you to check them out before they put a bullet between his eyes." **He finished before he walked off, getting back to his guard post.

Vaas gave an annoyed groan and walked to the other side of the cell, reaching his hand through the bars and pulling off the wrap around the other males mouth, slightly surprised and also annoyed by the little response given. Moving back around in front of the captive, he crouched back down, watching for a moment as the hostage lifted his amber gaze, raising a brow to the mohawked man, an unphased expression.

**"I don't like the way you're looking at me hermano," **he began. **"Nor.. do I like that you are fucking sitting in my camp. JUST SITTING THERE. Have I failed to entertain you?" **The psychopath got to his feet, pacing by the cage. **"Have I failed.. to strike fear into you? Do you even know where you are? Do YOU KNOW, what fate lies in store for you? Because no hermano, I don't think you fucking do. Otherwise.. you'd be screaming your little cocksucking head off just like all those other motherfuckers are!"** he snarled, hand motioning to the other captives around to emphasize his last words. He crouched in front of the cage again, one knee to the ground. **"So tell me amigo.. what's giving you hope?" **

There was silence for a while.

**"Vaas Montenegro.. Citra's brother." **The voice spoke quietly with a raised eyebrow and slight smirk to the man in front of him. **"The.. psychopathic.. Pirate King." **The voice was raspy and quiet, yet sounded young at the same time. Soon they began chuckling quietly for a moment before he lifted his head back up, eyes burning into the madmans standing infront of him. They still betrayed no fear. Vaas could not feel it in the air like he could with all the others. He couldn't smell the stench on their clothes, or see it in his eyes; and it made him _pissed._

**"So, you work for my cunt of a sister, huh? Is thats whats under your bandages, huh? My sisters fucking ink? The mark, that forever labels you a savage, cocksucking PIECE OF SHIT?!" **He screamed, getting back to his feet. **"HUH?!"**

The captive gave a brief glare. **"She'd be so lucky." **he muttered. **"I was born as a Rakyat, that doesn't mean I accept them or am one of them," **he spat. At the words, Vaas's brow raised, thought and agner still rose in his throat. Luckily for the prisoner, his cat-like curiosity was lifted higher than it

**"I left. A long time ago. After I was 'grown'. Fifteen. I covered their marks because I'm not one of them. I never fucking was." **hissed the voice. **"I hid, survived on my own for a while. Waiting for the day one of the sides captured me, brought me back."**

Vaas's interest was peaked. There was a fire in this captive that he saw potential in. He stared at the ground for a moment, memories flooding back in of the day Hoyt took him in. Abused him, yet taught him. Hurt him, yet strengthened him. Broke him, yet repaired him. And now here he was. He turned and walked away without another word to the captive. On his way out he passed Derrek.

**"Don't let any of the men touch that prisoner. Or they're going six feet under." **he hissed before he made his way back to his quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

_"The thing is, okay... He was right."_

* * *

Vaas felt himself constantly thinking about the prisoner in his camp. The one who stunk it up with bravery and defiance. He sat within his room on his bed, elbows to his knees as he sipped at Vodka right from the bottle. '_Who the fuck does that guy think he is? Practically barging into MY camp with his cocky fucking attitude!' _Vaas felt his blood beginning to boil as he gripped the bottle of harsh liquid harder, yet he would not bring himself to get up and jam a knife into their heart, or a bullet into their skull. No, the fire they possessed could be useful if it was harnessed and contained. If not, it would be eliminated. It would prove too strong and feisty an enemy to let free if he did not comply. **"Fuck this shit,"** he muttered to himself as he got back to his aching feet and left the confines of his room. The sun was beginning to set but hopefully Earnhardt would be here soon with his shipment and his things. As if on cue, Vaas was interrupted from observing the camp as one of his men ran up to him.

**"Vaas, Doctor Earnhardt is here, along with a shipment." **He addressed formally, and Vaas nodded. Quickly he ran off.

**"Gracias amigo."** He slowly made his way to the camp entrance, seeing the Doctor getting out of his vehicle with a couple of large crates in the back.

**"Ah, Vaas. I.. ah, assume your men will be in charge of unloading the crates?"** He asked, his face looking as though he had already used some of his own things to calm his nerves.

Vaas nodded. **"Don't worry, my fuckwad men will make sure everything's taken care of hermano," **he began. Men were already jogging over and unloading the smaller crates by hand, others bringing open carts to wheel in the larger ones. They unloaded them against the main warehouse walls. The larger crates contained packed bricks of cocaine, marijuana, and even black tar heroin. **"HEY! DERREK! SHOW THE DOCTOR TO A ROOM!" **he howled to the pirate who was on guard duty. He noticed Dr. E visibly wince at the loud shouting so close to him, and presumed it was from the nerve-calming drugs, maybe another kind. Vaas rolled his eyes slightly before making his way to the smaller crates. They were labelled and most contained cocaine or marijuana, a couple of them containing small bags of heroin for easier usage, and some of the doctors personal creations. Others were labelled "supplies" and Vaas left them alone, figuring they were things the doctor needed to bring to reset his life here in the camp. He turned to see Derrek leading the doctor to an unoccupied room, which would hopefully serve as a big enough space for the doctor to continue his 'skills'. Watching Derrek come out, he walked up to him.

**"Amigo, rally the boys, we're celebrating tonight!" **He grinned, watching Derrek return a smirk back and running off to gather men. Vaas went to many of the wooden boxes, opening them and taking small amounts from each to try at a later date. Some tonight. He made his way back to his room, stashing them and getting ready for the night.

That night, the camp was alive. A DJ played the dirty electric music Vaas and his men were so fond of, and most of the pirates were completely wasted. Be it off of alcohol or other drugs, many couldn't stand properly. Many others slipped their bills to strippers who wound along the poles, even more slipping wads to prostitutes who then followed them back to their room. Others would just lie on the ground in the middle of the camp to do their deed. Nobody cared. Especially not Vaas. He sat laughing next to Derrek as they spoke and both watched a woman climb and dance around a pole, both of them with white powder caked on the outside of their nostrils. They weren't themselves, but it had been a good day. Merchandise was back, and they had gotten a fresh shipment.

**"She screamed and SCREAMED hermano, you have no idea!" **he snickered. **"Dumb bitch could have blown out my ear drums, surprised she didn't!"**

**"I know that feeling! Of course.. the screaming wasn't from torture." **Derrek nudged Vaas jokingly and both burst out laughing, clearly on something besides cocaine.

Not long after almost all of Vaas's men were either passed out on the floor or stumbling to make it back to their rooms. Many fell while trying. Derrek was long out on the couch in the dance room of the giant warehouse, and Vaas barely made it out and to his room. He figured Derrek would be fine. If he wasn't, oh well. He gave a loud groan as he collapsed onto his bed, weapons and clothes still fully on. His head pounded as he came down from his high and the light burned his eyes. Sleep overcame him almost instantly, despite almost all the items in his holsters jabbing into him.

_"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Vaas screamed, the anger in him building to uncontrollable levels. "ILL DRAG YOU DOWN TO FUCKING HELL AND MAKE YOU MY BITCH!"_

_"You can try." the figure grinned, unrecognizable._

_Vaas lunged, his hunting knife in hand. Yet, as he got closer, he felt the unmistakable feeling of a knife plunging through him, but this time; through his heart._

**"FUCK!"** he shouted, jolting out of his dream suddenly, sitting up and breathing heavy from the sheer anger that threatened to engulf him even in the waking world. He brought his knees up and put his palm to his forehead in thought, or atleast he tried. But it was hard with the pounding headache that made him want to blow his brains out. He uncurled and hopped off his bed to his drawers, pulling out a small pill and swallowing it, praying that it hit quickly. He had shit to do. Groaning, he made his way out of his room and to the hostage area of the camp. At seeing him, many of them whimpered and screamed, and Vaas was in no mood.

**"ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD ILL CUT ALL OF YOUR VOCAL CORDS OUT IF YOU DONT SHUT. THE FUCK. UP!" **He screamed, startling many of his own men, but many of the prisoners went quiet, other settling down to small whimpers and whines. The place was getting crowded and some of them needed to be dealt with. He was going to make his way to one of Snow Whites fuckhead friends before a familiar voice hit him.

**"Doubt that screaming of _yours _helped that little migraine** **either." **Vaas felt himself cringe at the voice. Not this guy. He didn't want to deal with this guy. The one who made his blood boil yet he couldn't shoot, yet he didn't understand why.

**"How would you have known my head is making me want to blow my own brains out?" **He muttered, walking over slowly.

**"With all the noise and lack of pirate guards here last night? I'd have to be brain dead not to figure it out." **He rolled his eyes and Vaas narrowed his, the pain in his skull fueling his anger further.

**"Yeah, whatever hermano. Better than sitting in a fucking cage, huh? How was your night,"** He crouched in front of him, icey eyes burning through the captives amber ones for once. **"Hm?"**

**"Boring, to say the least. Still waiting on you to release me.. or do whatever it is you're gonna do. Torture me if you want, I couldn't give two fucks. you won't get a scream from me" **he muttered.

**"You're brave for someone staring into the face of death. You and me are gonna have a talk." **Vaas walked around and untied his binds from the cage pole, before moving back to the front and unhinging the cage lock.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry if a lot of this stuff is poorly written or confusing right now, Im writing at 3am again! Hopefully tomorrow I can relook this and fix any errors/unclear wording I have. If you have questions or errors to point out, do not hesitate to tell me!


	6. Chapter 6

_"And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing.."_

* * *

Opening the prison cells door, Vaas stepped in and roughly grabbed the captive by the front of his shirt, dragging him to his feet before getting behind him and shoving him forward. He quickly drew his pistol and pressed it to the back of the prisoners head. **"You walk where I tell you or I blow your fucking brains out, got it?" **he hissed in his ear, to which the small man only have a quiet agreement noise. Vaas hept a firm hold on the ex-Rakyat's wrists with one hand, while keeping his other hands finger on the trigger. This guy had survived a while unseen, invisible. He was trained well, and Vaas knew personally how unpredictable Rakyat were. He remembered they day he had rejected his 'sister', and she and the tribe had tried to kill him. He bore the scar along his head, forever a reminder. Forever renewing his hatred.

He steered the prisoner to his room and up the stairs, holding him firmly as he swung the heavy door open before shoving him hard inside, turning a closing the door again. The captive gave a groan as he hit the floor. **"Yeahhh that felt great," **he muttered before struggling to his feet. Vaas kept his pistol in hand as he stood and stared at the stranger.

**"Sit hermano, before I put a bullet in your skull."** he spoke quietly and watched as the mystery captive moved and sat on the couch, Vaas sitting on his bed across from them. At being given a 'well?' look by the prisoner, Vaas glared and felt his lip curl ever slightly before finally speaking. **"I want you to tell me who you are. Everything. And why I don't fucking recognize you from the tribe. I left- or more like was beaten out by Citra- at 16. I should have fucking seen you" **he rambled slightly, his elbows to his knees as he tried to piece all of this together, the frustration of it making him want to bash somebody's skull in. Or maybe it was just the harsh memories that flooded back as he spoke about his past. Then again, they all had holes, holes eaten away by the harsh drugs and mental strain he endured. But they were still clear enough to have a noticeable effect on him. He jumped to his feet suddenly, holstering his gun, his fist then slamming into the wooden wall, blood welling up on his knuckles after a moment. The stranger sat there, waiting for his outburst to be over. Quickly Vaas moved over and grabbed the vodka bottle from the night before, unscrewing the cap taking a large drink of it before placing it back down, oblivious to the blood. He sighed heavily before sitting back down. **"Well hermano?" **he spoke impatiently.

It took a moment, but soon the stranger spoke, and Vaas was surprised at the sudden change in tone. It still had a slight rasp and quiet sound, but this time it no longer sounded young, it sounded _female._

**"Ruy'Kai. You did see me. You ****_did _****know me. I watched from the sidelines the day you were exiled, and that was the day my dislike began."** _She _murmured, moving her hand up and scratching the back of her head before she lifted the front of her shirt, revealing her whole chest wrapped tightly in bandages, giving the appearance of a males chest when hidden by clothes. Add that with the short hair and her ability to alter her voice somewhat, Vaas's men were oblivious. **"I saw what she could do, and when I grew older, trained better.. she.. showed distaste. I left as quickly as possible." **Vaas gave a heavy breath before he got back to his feet, his light cerulean gaze burning into the female's amber one. His filled with anger, her's hiding everything.

**"So why didn't you do anything, huh? WHY DIDN'T YOU FUCKING HELP? YOU SAT THERE. WATCHING AS MY SISTER AND HER FUCKING ARMY SLICED ME OPEN!"** he screamed, his fists balling up as he ground his teeth together. He grabbed his pistol again, aiming directly at Ruy. **"I should blow your fucking head off right now. You sat there. You watched. I spent years being tortured by that fucker Hoyt before I was able to get out. You've done nothing but bring back memories here. That time of my life is over, its DEAD. And with it you should be too!" **He snarled, his hand gripping the weapon harder. Something inside him cringed though as he saw the look on Ruy's face. The fucking memories in his head were playing with him, controlling him, but in the process building his anger. He wanted nothing more than to pull the fucking trigger.

But it didn't happen.

**"Vaas. You know the fucking Rakyat. They would have had me gutted. I was twelve, what could I have done anyway? Surrounded by older warriors, I was powerless. I wasn't even fully fucking trained!" **she snapped. Soon she gave a small sigh. The room was quiet for a long time. **"Pull the trigger. Do it. End your ties with the Rakyat." **she found herself beginning to laugh before she lifted her head, that fiery gaze burning Vaas. **"I don't care, ****_'hermano'"_**

Vaas's lip curled, but suddenly he holstered his gun. Silence. Both figures stayed like statues for a good minute. **"No. Fuck if I'm going to make you happy." **he spat. **"I'm severing the ties a different way." **Quickly he moved, grabbing Ruy by the shoulders and forcing her to stand up. **"You're with us now motherfucker, but if you show ANY fucking sign of returning to my cunt sister," **He unsheathed his knife and placed it under her chin and she visibly winced for once. **"I won't hesitate to put you in the worst fucking pain imaginable." **The mohawked leader gave a twisted smirk before he pulled away, grabbing her arm and pulling her out of his room. She needed something to identify her as his now.


	7. Chapter 7

_" Over and over and over and over again thinking: 'This time, it's gonna be different..'"_

* * *

Opening his door and shoving Ruy outside, he kept his knife unsheathed and held firmly in hand as he walked beside her, passing the main warehouse and leading her to another building which held spare clothes and such, small things for any new men they may have gotten. This time it was a woman for once but.. that didn't matter. He wasn't going to have the first female pirate parading in some skimpy clothing anyway. She was trained, and well at that. He wasn't going to deny a possibly powerful ally for gender. The leader noticed his men giving him odd looks, that he hadn't tortured the prisoner to death privately. He stopped in his tracks. **"THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? HUH?!" **he shouted, all his men simultaneously turning and continuing to do whatever it was they were before. Vaas gave a small grunt, noticing Ruy said not a word, but merely continued following him when he began walking again.

On the other side of the camp, Vaas walked up the steps and opened the door to an older building, ushering the female inside first before following. He didn't close the red metal door this time, but merely walked ahead of her, making his way to a drawer. Flinging it open, he shuffled in it before he pulled his hand out, a bundle of read in it. Two arm wraps, and a strip of red for the neck, similar to one Vaas wore. He moved and quickly tied each onto Ruy 's scarred body haphazardly. Turning her back to him and putting his hands on his shoulders, he gave a small grin. **"You're one of mine now, chica. And it's time you were assessed," **he grinned in a devilish way before letting go of her shoulders and making his way back to the door, sheathing his knife and signaling her to follow. Vaas made his way back to another section of camp, one relatively abandoned right now. Beaten up targets lay pressed against the fence that traced the outline of his camp, and Vaas raised a brow in a condescending manner to Ruy before he made his way to a makeshift seat, a wooden crate, and hopped onto it, crouching with one knee to his chest, the other resting to the box.

**"My sister felt threatened by you, she always did. Lets see if you still have the skills that made the bitch feel how she did," **Vaas hissed as he spoke about the memory, pulling out a smaller knife from his belt and handing it to her hilt-first. **"Let's see if you can still throw."**

Ruy'Kai flashed Vaas a glare at his cocky attitude, gripping the knife tightly. She gave a heavy sigh before he took a stance and aimed for a moment, before her arm swung forward, her hand letting go of the knife as it spun and lodged right in a target. Though not center, it hit the bulls-eye and Vaas scowled, obviously surprised. He hated surprises.

**"Well apparently we don't have to worry about ****_that."_**he muttered, hopping off his crate and going to retrieve his knife. He grabbed the hilt, ripping it out of the target. suddenly, he felt a weight slam onto him, and something hadr press onto his throat, cutting off his windpipe. He stumbled to the ground, suddenly being freed of the weight when he hit the dirt. Anger pulsed through him as he jumped back to his feet, pistol already aimed at Ruy who now stood there in a ready stance, a smirk on her face.

**"I wouldn't say I'm the one who needs extra training."**

**"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I KNEW IT, YOU'RE ANOTHER ONE OF MY CUNT SISTER'S 'WARRIORS'!" **he screamed, his hand rubbing his throat as he pressed his finger to the trigger, yet he didn't pull it. It was a similar feeling he felt with Hoyt before, he just couldn't pull the trigger. Ruy's gold eyes burned into him again, as they had a habit of doing. He practically felt the pain and he flung his gun to the ground. Ruy straightened up.

**"If I was going to kill you, do you honestly think I would have thrown the only weapon you'd given me?" **she asked calmly, raising a brow. Vaas was forced to look away. Those eyes drove him up a fucking wall and made him grind his teeth. He slowly moved and picked his pistol back up, placing it back in his holster. He sighed slightly and began walking out of the training section. He didn't even motion for Ruy to follow, he just expected it; and correct he was. On the way he pulled a joint and lighter from his pocket, placing the rolled drugs into his mouth before lighting the other end and placing the lighter back in his pocket. Passing one of his men, he signaled him over.

**"Show this bitch to a room," **he muttered while holding the joint within his lips still. He watched as the pirate nodded and signaled Ruy over, to which she followed. Vaas gave an exaggerated groan as he finished off the joint, tossing the roach to the ground and stomping on it before he made his way back to his room. He made his way inside and dropped onto his bed in a sitting position, trying to think clearly. In the process, he realized.

The Rakyat hadn't attacked. No one had. Vaas felt concern pang him and he quickly jumped back to his feet, running outof his room and to the small building containing the landline. He quickly dashed in and dialed Hoyts cell instead of the main line. After a few minutes, someone picked up.

**"Vaas!" **Hoyt's loud and obviously distressed voice came through. **"Vaas they've practically taken over my fucking island!" **he yelled. **"GET YOU AND YOUR MEN'S ASSES OVER HERE OR I WILL DRAG YOU DOWN TO HELL WITH ME AND MAKE YOU MY BITCH AGAIN!" **he screamed and hung up abruptly.

**"FUCK." **Vaas yelled before he let go of the phone and darted out of the building. He hadn't even registered the last part of the sentence Hoyt had screamed. Luckily.** "DERREK! DERREK GET THE MEN WE'VE GOTTA GET TO HOYT!"** he shouted to his main man nearby before quickly running to the small room he saw Derrek lead Ruy to earlier. She had her own room due to gender differences. Kicking the door open, he saw her sitting there surprised at the commotion. **"Get the fuck up. Whether or not you tried to kill me I don't fucking know, but I need everyone I can get. Equip yourself." **He snapped and left her room, her following out soon after and he pointed her to the artillery building. Vaas watched men run out of the camp, no doubt to the beach and getting a couple boats ready.

They had to get there quick, if Hoyt was done, they all were.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: whoo drama. next chapter may be delayed since I have to do some research as to what Hoyts island looks like, and along the way beybe fix shit thats said about Vaas's camp, because I know its probably pretty damn inaccurate LOL!

On another note, I doodled Ruy'Kai very quickly, and she can be found at my Far Cry 3 DeviantArt account. My username is SevenFarCries, seeing as FanFic absolutely DOES NOT want me to link it in any way shape or form!


	8. Chapter 8

_"No, no, no, no, no, please... This time it's gonna be different."_

* * *

Ruy'Kai leaped from the stairs leading to the artillery building, sheathing a knife and adjusting an AK that was now swung over one shoulder with a strap, along with a small sack for extra ammunition. She aswell had a pistol holstered her leg opposite of the knife. Glancing around, she noticed all the men in the camp were rallying, not one was staying behind. She spotted Vaas running through the camp, checking around and making sure all the men were getting out and ready to go.

**"C'mon, C'MON LET'S GO!" **he shouted, waving his arms to gather the men. Swiftly he pulled a cell phone from his pocket, dialing the land line for Camp Murder. Soon a rough voice picked up. **"It's Vaas, get your fucking men and get your ass to my compound, quick." **he hissed before hanging up the phone and folding it back into his pocket. He knew Jasons friends were among the hostage group, but at this point he didn't care. He hadn't worked his ass off to get them back, he had only worked his ass off to kill the Brody boy. Which was still unsuccessful. Scanning the now empty camp, he watched Ruy run out of the main doors and followed, running down to the beach. A multitude of boats rocked on the calm sea water,a constant reminder that the island and its surroundings were alive, and its life would continue whether or not theirs was a living fucking hell. Vaas watched as his men climbed onto the boats and set for Hoyt's island before Vaas. He had to wait for reinforcements before he could fucking go anywhere. His eyes caught Ruy jumping onto a boat already that soon left the beach aswell. His boots kicked sand up with every step in anger, until he finally heard the sounds of car engines.

**"C'MON MOTHERFUCKERS COME ON!" **he screamed before he waved Derrek over and hopped onto a vessel,as many men as possible climbing on with before Derrek started it up and they ripped through the idle waves as quick as possible to Hoyt's island. The boat they were on was far from good condition, as were many, but it got the job done. Silently Vaas leaned his elbows on the railing of the ship, watching the whole fleet set off for the Southern island. He felt himself biting onto his lip until it bled while he stared at the glowing clear water. He hated Hoyt, _loathed _him almost as much as his sister, but he couldn't die. Not yet. He was practically the reason for their existence. Not to mention, Snow White would get a hard-on for the kill if he took down Hoyt, and Vaas couldn't stand the thought of that little _fuck_ getting his way. He felt himself holding on harshly to the knife strapped to his leg before he pulled away, not realizing they were already almost to the island. Vaas suddenly pushed himself from the railing and walked into the room where Derrek controlled the vessel. **"Up stream hermano, it'll be faster." **he muttered briefly as Derrek soon turned, the ship trailing up the huge river that split through Hoyt's island and practically led right to his compound. He watched the other ships follow suit, right on their tail.

It didn't take long for them to stop in a widened part of the river, each of them jumping from the boats and onto land, charging up the banks to the giant cement walls topped with barbed wiring that surrounded and sought to protect the Tyrants massive camp. Vaas unsheathed his knife and made it ahead of his men, his dark eyes narrowing as he saw the burgundy iron doors that were usually shut and guarded, now strayed wide open, guardless. From the outside you could already see the fighting within. Dozens of Rakyat warriors, gunning or stabbing down so many of Hoyt's men. The madman turned around, his eyes scanning across the practical army he had behind him. After a moment he gave a fucked up grin. **"LET'S TAKE THESE FUCKERS OUT!" **he screamed, raising his pistol into the air and firing it off, before he and his men charged through the giant gate, some others running around to make it to the other gates that surrounded the enormous compound. When inside, the scene was barbaric. Bloodied bodies strewn all over the ground, some gutted with obvious Rakyat knives, others full of bullet casings. The bodies on the floors mingled, Rakyat and Privateer alike. Yet the scene didn't phase Vaas, in fact he hardly paid attention to it. Left and right Rakyat warriors hid behind many of the corners that Hoyt's dozens of buildings made, some of his Privateers firing from behind sandbag walls. While the scene was originally dominated by blue, the many men Vaas brought turned the tables, the compound being filled with red, fully abled and equipped fighters.

A wicked grin slicked itself across Vaas's face suddenly. **"HEY!" **he shouted at the top of his lungs, the fire fight suddenly pausing as instinctively, people looked thrived in the feeling of even being able to distract the Rakyat for a brief moment before continuing. **"Why the fuck weren't we invited to this party earlier?!"** his tongue slipped out from between his teeth in a mocking look before his men made their move. The noise of the firefight grew louder as his Pirates gunfire was now thrown into the mix. Swinging his automatic rifle forward, the mohawked male opened fire on all those not in red. Unfortunately this included a couple of Hoyt's Privateers stupid enough to stand in the way, but his blue eyes never even caught it. One by one his men brought down bodies, and he glimpsed Ruy leap onto a Rakyat, plunging her knife into the side of his neck before jumping off and out of the way of the firefight. Vaas ran through the destruction, being smart enough to avoid obvious fire fight locations, yet the thrill of the mass murder flowed through his veins like a drug, and he physically felt the adrenaline blurring and distorting his vision. He ran into a small opened shed and gripped a blue-shirted male from behind roughly, his knife sliding seamlessly across his throat before the bloodied body fell the the ground, and Vaas felt the crimson, sticky substance stuck to his hands and arms, some even getting to his face as the body twisted, now in a mangled heap on the ground. He gave a heavy breath, yet it caught in his throat as he heard a battle cry, practically in his fucking ear. Whipping around and lashing his knife out, he did so just in time to see the same man who had given a cry was now screaming bloody murder as Ruy'Kai dragged him back with her weight before her knife was soon buried into the mans throat multiple times, the blood spraying the both of them. The man was also bleeding from a cut across his chest area that Vaas had blindly hit in the process of turning around. The blood flow would be slowing soon. Ruy looked up and gave a brief smirk to Vaas before leaping out a nearby window, her small stature giving her an advantage of stealth, underestimation, and swiftness. She had to use her whole weight to drag the Rakyat warrior back, yet she'd managed just fine.

Vaas felt a stab of surprise. he'd hardly expected her to be much use in a battle like this, centering on brute force instead of stealth, yet she managed. Moving outside of the building he could see her leaping onto boxes and crates, climbing onto low roofs and taking out men like a fucking sniper. He felt a devious smirk come across his face. He'd made the right choice. His ranks now had a speedy fucking killing machine. She was like a poison dart, and he was distracted watching her that he didn't even realize the firefight noise was lowering to a near inaudible level. Looking around, he realized that more blue-clothed bodies littered the floor, along with more blood. Not much longer, and the firing stopped. The leader moved away from the building he was in, sauntering through the compound with his hands behind his back in a condescending 'high horse' manner, he examined the bodies. They were all filled with bullet holes, or horrid stab wounds most likely from Ruy, nothing important. He noted a couple times some bodies that seemed excessively mangled, but other than that, just dead rats. A rodent problem that has been efficiently dealt with. He saw a couple of his men dead on the ground, but not nearly as many Privateers and Rakyat. Suddenly however, he stopped in his tracks. There was one blue-shirted male who sat with his back to a wall, bleeding profusely but still breathing. Once again, that fear-filling grin showed on Vaas's face, and the laughter that followed would chill anyone not of his own men. It was that fucking king rat he was searching for. It was Jason.


	9. Chapter 9

_ "...I am sorry, I don't like the way, you are looking at me... "_

* * *

Gleaming chips of ice glared down to the pained brown brown of the sought-after Rakyat 'warrior'. He was bloodied, one eye clenched shut, and his ring finger was missing. In its place was a wrapped and bloodied stub. Yet, the stubborn fire in his eyes didn't flicker, even though his hand now clutched a knife wound to his lower right abdomen, the crimson substance spilling from the spaces between his tensed fingers. His body shook ever slightly with his breathing, and the wound was likely fatal if not treated properly. The pretty boy who would once recoil and whimper at the mere mention of the pirate leader now glared intently up at him, the fight in him drained, but not the defiance. Not the stubbornness. There were no words, but his eyes screamed a silent dare that practically hit Vaas like a real scream.

The compound was mostly silent now, the fight ending now as quickly as it had begun. The only noises were small words exchanged and shuffling as pirates examined and tried to identify the bodies. Within a minute or two Derrek wandered over to the leader as he noticed the man frozen, bringing along Carlos and Dante. Carlos was another one of Vaas's top pirates, and Dante was one that occasionally drifted between Camp Murder and Vaas's compound. Vaas had hardly heard them approaching before he turned.

**"Tie the fucker's hands," **he growled to the three before walking away, his hand holstering his pistol that he hadn't even realized he had grabbed. He turned his head and briefly watched the three move towards Jason, Carlos jogging off for a moment before coming back with a rope. Sighing lightly, Vaas turned in the direction of Hoyt's mansion and began walking slowly to its doors. Like a cue, Hoyt kicked the doors open and sauntered out with two of his surviving Privateers escorting him side-by-side. Vaas noted that one wore a disgusted face; but Vaas didn't know if it was from being saved by Pirates, or from the mess that now ruled the compound.

**"Vaas!" **Hoyt barked roughly, throwing his arms up briefly in a pissy manner before trotting down the stairs toward him. **"I should have your head on the antenna of my car for how fucking long it took you!" **he snapped. **"The fuckers took out most of my men!"**

Vaas ground his teeth together harshly. No 'thank you'. Figures. Vaas approached Hoyt, getting closer to him and he watched his escorts tense. **"I can't just.. poof," **he snapped his fingers**, "and be here like that hermano," **he hissed in Hoyts face quietly. The slave trader gave a pissed off grunt to him before he turned and trudged back into his mansion, the Privateers giving Vaas one last look before following after him. No doubt Hoyt was going to his office to call and order more men from neighboring camps to fill the places of those killed in the fight.

Giving an eyeroll, Vaas turned and signaled his many men that it as time to go. At this point most were standing around and merely conversing, aiting for the next move. The sun was sinking low in the sky, tinting the sea and clouds blood-red, yet Vaas still felt a bead of swear run down from his forhead, mingling briefly with the blood that glued itself to parts of his face. even in night, there was no escape from the island'd humidity and heat, and Vaas and his men were exhausted. From both it and the fight. Stiffening, the male was hit with a thought like a brick. His camp was empty, and Doctor E was there. Camp Murder would have a few men guarding it, but not many judging by the amount that had come as reinforcements.  
**"FUCK!" **he yelled to himself before he began running, jumping lowly and signaling his men to move faster. He fell in line near Carlos, Derrek, and Dante. Carlos held the infamous Rakyat males wrists tied behind his back and pushed him along, Derrek and Dante following on either side. He wasn't watching closely, and they had nearly made it to Hoyt's gates before a faint crack was heard and a pained groan ripped from Carlos. Vaas put two and two together quickly, whipping around and seeing Carlos had instinctively let go of Jay to cover his now-bleeding nose.

Before Derrek or Dante or even Jason could do anything, Vaas was on him. Jason let out a yell and struggled as Vaas brought him down. His upper body pinned him hard to the dirt, and his large hunting knife was pressed to his throat hard enough that a faint red line could be seen. His voice did not ring around the empty, echo prone compound now. It was quiet; more menacing than any yelling or screaming could ever be. And only Jason could hear it.

**"Listen to me you motherfucker," **he breathed into his ear, close enough that Jason could feel the warmth. **"You stay the fuck still.. and you behave. Or it won't end well for you, your little girlfriend, or my bitch sister." **He finished, pushing up off of the man and back to his feet, his boots kicking up dirt into the males face, and he saw him visible wince and shut his eyes. Derrek and Dante immediately went over, dragging him back up and both keeping a firm grip on his arms. Vaas moved to Carlos, who was stumbling forward to keep up with the guys. He stopped him and gripped his face, attempting to examine the man's nose, but his hands still covered it, an obvious angry and even murderous look in his eyes.  
**"Move your hands hermano," **Vaas's voice was still nary more than a whisper. His gripped pirate hesitated before he complied, dropping his bloodied hands at his side. His nose was bent to the side and crooked, blood caked and drying from his nose down to his chin.

Lifting his own chin ever slightly in an exaggerating 'examining' expression, Vaas paused for a moment before he lifted his hand, gripping his man's nose between index finger and thumb. He gave Carlos no chance to respond or struggle away before he jerked his hand harshly to the side, re-positioning his nose while ignoring the screams of pain that now emanated from Carlos. He pulled away without another word and turned back to the compound entrance. He saw Derrek and Dante exchange surprised looks as they held onto Jason, who watched with a blank expression. He also saw Ruy merely watching the scene from atop a low roof, her hood up as she sat there idly. At seeing Vaas and his three men on the move again, she casually jumped down from the low roof and started towards the giant red gates.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you?"_

* * *

The fleet of men had gotten back to the Northern island in short time, but already the sky was darkened, a couple of early stars peeking cautiously through the shroud. As if they were scared to watch the horrors that were committed on Rook. Dark and bloodstained boots partially buried themselves in the sand on the beach, the dirt and blood covered pirate king stumbling for his footing uphill on his way back to the fortress gates. He cursed in Spanish silently to himself, all of them were exhausted. Vaas paused abruptly near the gates. A couple neutral-colored vehicles sat idly on the side of the road nearby. His emerald eyes on them, he hadn't noticed Derrek and Dante shuffling Jason up with annoyed grunts as the blue-shirted male struggled, the wound on his lower body obviously tightening his muscles and giving him pain.

**"They're from a neighboring camp," **Dante answered the question Vaas had yet to ask, obviously noticing his stare. **"Before we left we were ordered to call for backup men to guard Murder and your camp." **He finished, him and Derrek muttering curses as they forced the stubborn Rakyat through the gates, the man stumbling from the knife wound that would likely fester if not treated soon. Occasionally Vaas watched him fall to his knees, but be dragged right back up from them by the boys. Vaas stifled a twisted laugh. _'She's gonna "make a warrior" out of him.. Ignorant cunt.' _

He started walking again, stepping through the gates of his compound, his home. More bullet shells littered the ground, and a couple of dead bodies - pirate and Rakyat alike - lay along the ground in the dirt. The leader watched with a smirk as one of the boars kept in the camp dug it's snout into a corpse. The dogs had tried attacking his compound, yet failed. A bloodied and battered man gave Vaas a formal nod as he moved past him, keeping his assault rifle in hand. They had failed at "liberating" his camp, but not at beating his men to a bloody pulp, that was for sure.

A few minutes later, Doctor Earnhardt appeared, stumbling from his personal building with a shocked yet drugged look in his eyes. One could only imagine his reaction to being locked within a room with the sounds of gunfire and screaming outside its windows. That one, not being Vaas. The thought never crossed his mind once, he was too selfish to care. Catching sight of Derrek and Dante dragging Jason to the hostage area at this point, Vaas quickly jogged closer to them.  
**"HEY!" **he caught their attention pretty quickly. **"Bring 'im here." **he ordered. As they dragged the man back, Vaas flashed Jason a grin before looking up to his men. He caught that Jason practically snarled in response. **"Let Doctor Earnhardt fix him up." **He turned his head, nodding to the drug dealer who merely returned a shaky one in agreement. **"We need this motherfucker alive."**

All four men made their way into the doctor's room, though one was being dragged. Derrek and Dante didn't come back out, no doubt guarding and watching every fucking move the Rakyat made. Like a hawk. When Earnhardt was done, Jason would be tossed into a cell just like his little pissfit friends. Turning on his heel, Vaas directed himself to his personal room briefly. When he came out, he wrinkled his nose and his pupils were shrunken. He sauntered over to the building Ruy was housed in. One last thing.

Yanking the metal door open, he entered her room without the simplest of knocks or even warning. She jerked up in her bed, her fiery eyes glaring at Vaas briefly. **"Yeah, enter how you wish I guess," **she muttered before relaxing, sitting up but leaning back on her arms. Not she or any other pirate had decided to wash the blood and dirt from themselves that night. Hell, Vaas could still feel the rancid liquid dried on his own face and arms.  
**"Shut up," **he hissed lowly. **"You and me hermana, are going for a little chat." **he gave the faintest smirk, his green eyes glinting from the small bit of moonlight that streamed in. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he was on something.**  
**Ruy groaned before she fully sat up and turned herself out of bed, lazily throwing and tying her boots back on. When she was finished, Vaas turned out the door, clearly expecting her to follow. Both of their muscles practically screamed from the day, but there was obviously something more important than that. They casually made their way down to the beach.

The moon shone high in the sky that night, illuminating most of the jungle in a bright yet eerie blue glow. Few men in the compound had the energy to stay awake at that point, but Carlos, Dante, and Derrek were among the few. All three had glimpsed Vaas leaving the camp with the new 'recruit', Ruy'Kai. Jason had been patched and tossed into a cell among his friends, all of them screaming and whimpering when they saw him. It didn't take long before their faces all showed the same look, defeat. The three sat in a partial circle in the dirt, enjoying the bright night and cool breeze for once. Dante sat with a joint between his lips, Derrek and Carlos with beers. They talked idly about many things, Carlos muttering about his gruesomely 'relocated' nose fairly often. Soon an interesting topic came up.  
**"..They've been gone for a while, haven't they?" **Derrek soon murmured. He said no names, but the remaining duo knew who instantly.  
**"They have," **Carlos agreed quietly, middling his fingers around his beverage.  
**"You can only imagine what those two are doin' out there, with Vaas's twisted skull," **Dante mentioned casually, with a small snicker following after it as he took a drag, removing the small rolled paper briefly to blow out the heated smoke. Carlos and Derrek flashed him an odd look for a moment, before looking to eachother. He had a point. Especially with her being the only female pirate.. practically in the entire organization.

Neither of them returned to the compound that night.


	11. Chapter 11

_"Do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK YOU!"_

* * *

_**"I swear I'll.. ...ucking... ...kill..."**_

_**"Son... ...a... ...bitc..."**_

_**"Fuc... ...kill... ...Jason..."**_

Vaas drifted in and out of consciousness. Within his dream, figures were blurred and words muffled and torn apart. In the waking world, he could feel his forearm resting across his face, blocking the blazing sun from burning through his eyelids. The heat seemed to warm his whole upper body more than normal in the few times he was awake enough to really feel it. He could tell he wasn't in his bed, or any bed, but on a harsh floor or ground which dug into parts of his back. Truth be told, he had no recollection of last night, or where he was, but he wasn't awake enough to pull himself from his dreams to come back and get up to see.  
Suddenly he was jerked into full awareness as the loud sound of dumping water hit his ears simultaneous with the feeling of a large quantity of salt water splashing onto him and laughter.

**"FUCK, YOU PIECE OF SHIT." **He snapped, staggering to his feet yet quickly making his way to his assailant before they had much of a reaction time. Running, he leaped into the air, his legs extending out and his heavy boots colliding with the fuckers lower chest with harsh force. He caught a curse rip from their lips and the clanging noise of a bucket hitting the wooden deck as they were flipped over the railing of the partially beached ship that his senses only just realized he was on. He heard a splash that sounded from shallow water, and moved to the railing, peering over the edge with a glare, his bright ice-colored eyes gleaming with murder. It was hard to believe the eye color so often associated with good people and ways, belonged to this psychopath. He pulled out his pistol and pointed it at the man he now recognized. It was Dante, stumbling and muttering curses as he made his way out of the water, soaked.  
**"Do that again.. and I'll have you're fucking head you cocksucking asshole," **Vaas threatened, holstering his gun before pushing off the railing, his eyes locking at Carlos and Derrek, no doubt the other source of laughter he'd heard earlier, standing there sheepishly. **"And you too hermanos," **he hissed, pointing at them with his index and middle finger. **"If I didn't like you three.. you'd all be burned. Alive. Got it?" **he spoke with a kill voice, at which Carlos and Derrek merely nodded to quickly.

Vaas began walking swiftly to the opposite side of the boat, grimacing from a pounding headache that wracked his skull. Spotting a red crumpled heap, he bent down and grabbed it. His shirt. That explained the heat hitting him more than normal, his shirt wasn't on to block any bit of it. Straightening it out with a groan he put it back on, looking around idly before catching sight of Ruy. She sat along the railing, her feet dangling off the boat. She was on the same side Vaas had drop-kicked his man off, so no doubt she had seen or atleast _heard _the she showed no reaction to it or even Vaas as he began approaching her. His eyes couldn't help but catch that she no longer had wraps beneath her shirt, as evident by her more obvious feminine physique. Moving in her direction, the leader harshly signaled Derrek and Carlos to scrap, at which they promptly did, hopping from the water vessel and gathering Dante before jogging back to camp, eager to get away from their leader who currently wanted nothing more than to gouge out their eyes. Vaas paused beside Ruy'Kai, moving and leaning his forearms on the railing at which she sat.

**"Care to tell me what happened, hermana?" **He spoke quietly, his gaze travelling to her with a suspicious look. The night before had left him with amnesia, a stinging inner nose, and a red angry injection site on his arm. He had no idea what it consisted of. All he could figure was drugs.  
There was silence. **"We talked," **Ruy finally murmured, the lack of truth obvious in her voice.  
**"You're lying," **he hissed.  
**"Does it matter?"** she snapped back, growing impatient.  
**"I'd like to know what my fuckin' night consisted of Ru-"  
"Kai. Make your life easier and call me Kai," **she muttered, turning and hopping from the rail back onto the wooden floor of the boat. **"Last night was no more than two drugged people acting on impulse. It doesn't matter or mean anything." **She finished before moving past him and setting on her way back to camp. Her words seemed harsh, but truth be told, she just didn't want to hear them first.

Vaas raised a brow as she stalked off, catching sight of bruises along her neck and upper arms. He gave an amused grin and laughed to himself, putting his head down slightly and running his fingers through his mohawk back and forth at a fast pace to dry and ruffly it back up. It didn't take much to put the pieces together.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry for a short and kind of boring chapter, but atleast we see Vaas and Kai's relationship a bit better! Seems like she really wants to protect herself from him!

Also, next chapter may be kind of delayed due to my drawing muse finally coming back to me! but don't worry, I'll probably get on it in a day or two max x3


	12. Chapter 12

_"It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill..."_

* * *

It was an abnormally hot and humid day on the islands, and at that point nobody really wanted to be outside. To be outside meant within a couple minutes you'd be drenched with your sweat and the vapor in the air. The air you breathed out practically burned. Thankfully, it felt like it would rain loud and echoing sounds of drugged laughter and excited curses rang out into the jungle around the immense compound. Vaas slammed the driver side door of a banged up vehicle with a disgruntled groan before leaning on the vehicle and pinching between his eyes. Two other men leaped out, one stumbling with a recently inflicted purple and blue eye which he mumbled curses for as he strode shakily back to the compound gates. Obviously the patrol had not gone well, and the pirate leader's frustration levels were at an all-time high. Truth be told, the man who left the patrol with a black eye hadn't directly done anything wrong. He had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. _'He'll get over it.' _On their drive, it had been discovered that Camp Murder was overrun by Rakyat on the same day they attacked Hoyt and attempted to take Vaas's compound. They didn't let up. Despite being horrible fighters, and being behind in technology, they had taken a camp far too close to Vaas's for his liking. Apparently there weren't many guards at all, the majority were sent to guard the main camp of the island. The thought of thankfulness didn't once cross Vaas's mind however, instead he felt his anger burn and fester in the pit of his stomach that his men were such fuckheads. Lifting his head to the sky with an exasperated sigh, he finally strode back into the enormous camp to figure out why his men were making such a huge racket.

Inside, he felt his curiosity peak. All the men, from Camp Murder and his alike, stood in a giant circle, pumping their fists through the air and screaming cheers and curses all around. His icey eyes glinted as they caught sight of Kai mingled in with the crowd, acting much more social and hyperactive than normal. His eyes narrowing, he quickly strode over, his boots kicking up dust.  
**"HEY!" **he howled over the crowd, his voice carrying practically through the whole camp, hitting off of the wooden buildings and bouncing into every corner and crevice. The noise stopped almost instantly, save for the occasional mutter or cough. **"What.. the fuck is going on here?"  
**His brow raised ever slightly as Kai sauntered over, her hands in her pockets and she held a grin on her face, laughing almost uncontrollably. **"The men thought.. it would be a good idea to take two prisoners," **her hand motions were incredibly exaggerated. **"Aand.. make them beat the shit out of eachother!" **A doofy and comedic shrug accompanied her final words and she turned to look back to the crowd briefly, then back to Vaas. **"Theenn.. they started betting and gambling."** She sounded drunk, high, and tweaked all at the same time. Come to think of it, most of the men did. While listening, his eyes moved from Kai and scanned the crowd, catching Derrek and Dante moving oddly and spewing words without much thought.** "You should see it!" **Kai perked up suddenly, dashing eagerly back into the crowd. Frozen in place briefly, the man finally started moving again, charging his way to and through the crowd, his fists balling up at his sides.

Through the crowd, he saw two prisoners, both women. They were covered in dirt and scrapes and bruises. One was a dirty blonde, her long hair in disarray and constantly getting in her copper eyes as she stayed in a ready position. The other was a light-brown short haired girl, obviously older than the blonde, but her face carried a fearful look as she too kept in a ready position. They obviously didn't want to fight, but Vaas could see they had no choice, and he wouldn't give them one now. Soon a crooked grin hit his lips as he watched the scene play out.  
**"Hermanas!" **he called, his Spanish accent catching the captives attention immediately. There was nobody else with a voice like that, and all the captives knew it meant certain death. The fear showed through their eyes immediately as they paused to look to him. **"Either you fight.. or you die." **he purred, one hand slipping into his pocket, his thumb sticking out as he stood and watched for a couple more minutes. Finally the women lunged at eachother with a bit of probing from the fellas. The light haired female practically jumped on the other, grabbing and ripping on her hair and scalp while her teeth dig into any extremity she could get her hands on. Vaas felt a laugh slip from his throat as they both tumbled to the ground, no more than a dirty writhing heap on the floor. Vaas would play more with that concept later, but for now he had something that would bring much more amusement, and on a wider scale. He shuffled slyly out of the crowd, few noticing his absence, and quickly jogged to the other side of camp. He slowed and finally paused at a large cage of bamboo. Just like the hostages were kept in. Only within it, a golden and white beast sat in place of a person, dark stripes streaking its fur. Kararehe, a giant beast of a tiger that Vaas had raised and trained since a cub. He crouched in front of the cage, and the female tiger chuffed, her face rubbing against the bars on his side. He slipped his hand through two bars and ran his fingers through her thick fur. She was probably one of the largest tigers you would ever catch sight of on the island.

The leader gave the pet a smirk and put his face closer. **"Asustarlos más que nada," **he breathed before he jumped to his feet, cackling and quickly unhinging the lock and swinging the cage door open. Kararehe jumped to her paws, letting out a blood-curdling roar which would be heard far from the camp, before she stormed from the cage. Vaas watched her keep her claws sheathed within her toes, but she charged right for the group of men. After the roar, it didn't take long for them to realize what Vaas had done. Screams echoed off the walls, and Vaas leaned his head in his palm with his elbow resting on the cage with a smirk as he watched the commotion. Kara lunged towards men, but only to topple them over before moving to another. The men knew not to pull a weapon, or they'd face the worst pain imaginable, much worse than a swift tiger attack could ever be.  
**"OBTENER LOS REHENES!" **he howled over the loud noise, and suddenly Kararehe whipped around, her claws finally unsheathing as her aim was directed towards the dirty hostages who now ran screaming, unable to figure out what to do or where to go. It didn't take long for Kara to down them, her massive jaws locking onto their necks and severing the life pumping artery. Within a few minutes, the golden creature was done with her escapade and trotted casually back over to her master, blood covering the tips of her toes and her muzzle. A loud purr-like noise emanated from her, and she roughly rubbed her head against the pirate's mid-body, practically toppling him over. Vaas finally caught sight of Kai, who sat idly on top of a roof, giggling to herself from the drama. She must have seen Vaas walk to the cage and knew instantly something was up. She hadn't been here long, but long enough that she would have heard stories. Vaas gave a faint sigh of contentment. That was a good way to ease anger.

Kai unsteadily made her way down from the building after the tiger was done rampaging, her heart thudding harshly in her chest. Yet she continued laughing to herself. Her boots finally hitting the solid dirt ground, she was beginning to walk back to her own room, but Vaas made a B-line and stopped her. Kai froze at a certain distance, her eyes widening a bit as the tiger still followed the mohawked man.  
**"Relax Chiquita," **he soothed, his hand resting on the nape of Kara's neck. **"She won't bite unless told to."  
"Even then.." **Kai murmured, her words still slightly slurred, and Vaas perked when he noticed something. For once, fear shown in her eyes. He felt his fingers dig deeper into Kara's fur unintentionally before he quickly released them, shaking his head slightly to knock him out of his surprised daze.  
**"You're sleeping in my quarters from now on." **Vaas blurted suddenly, and Kai's expression said more than her words ever could. She clearly thought it was for a different reason.  
**"..Can I ask.. why?" **she muttered in a slightly hostile manner, her arms loosely crossing.  
**"Yes. Because Camp Murder was overrun and these men aren't going anywhere," **he began. **"We're shoving as many as we can to a room, so unless you want to share a building with a dozen more men, I'd suggest you take up the offer." **he snapped, his icey eyes burning Kai's for once, the ice extinguishing the fire. **"You can move your bed and belongings into there, but it has to be by tonight. The men can't sleep outside again." **Without waiting for a response from the female, he shoved past her, striding up the stairs to his room, Kara quickly behind, Vaas closing the metal door behind her.

_'He just.. brought a tiger.. to his room..' _the thought hit Kai, and she really didn't know what to think of it. No doubt the 'psychopath' rumors were true.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: hey guys! First off, I gotta say thank you to PirateGeek5550 for giving me the name Kararehe for Vaas's tiger! Second off, if any of you speak fluent Spanish, please correct my translations! My mother speaks Spanish, but for this chapter I was really unwilling to have to explain what it was for in order to ask how you say something XD! The first line is supposed to say something along the lines of "Scare them more than anything before" and the second should just be "get the hostages" xD Third and final off, my Far Cry DA account now has an image of Vaas and Kara on it x3 in case you missed it before, my username on there is SevenFarCries, since I cannot link it.

Happy reading, and please review!


	13. Chapter 13

_"The thing is... alright, the thing is: I killed you once already... and it's not like_ _**I **__am fucking crazy."_

* * *

Excluding the tiger incident, the day had been uneventful. Vaas had brought Kara inside his room, and the tigress now lay on his bed, taking up the majority of it. He had returned outside to bark at a few men to carry Kai's things into his room, cracking them on the back of the head with his gun if one started talking shit. Now Kai's things were moved into Vaas's room, and the space had shrunk noticeably. It took only a couple minutes after her stuff was brought in that the tropical storm that had been on the horizon all day began to pour down. It started almost instantaneously, and as Vaas sat on his bed sharpening his knife with a file, his back leaning on Kara who curled up on his bed, Kai came smashing through the door with her clothes stuck to her and soaked from the rain. Vaas casually looked up from his task for a small moment before returning to it, not saying a word. He could vaguely catch the female snarling curses to herself, and from the corner of his eye caught her trying to ruffle her hair to dry it and stop it from practically pasting to her skull.

Ruy caught sight of the tiger on Vaas's bed as she came in, but to be honest her mind was focused on fussing about the torrential rain that seemed to come out of fucking nowhere. She plopped onto her bed with a groan, ignoring her sopping wet clothes. She spotted Vaas raise his head briefly in a questioning manner, but he said nothing and went back to his task before he ran the blade across his thumb slowly. Despite moving slowly, Ruy could see a slim red line welling up, yet the man didn't blink. He wiped the crimson on his pants, bring another stain before he turned and lay on his bed, having to forcibly shove Kara a bit. Fuck it, she was gonna say it.  
**"Explain to me.. why you have a tiger in here?" **  
**"I couldn't leave her out during this, are you fuckin' crazy?" **The pirate replied, his head turning and raising his brow in an unamused way.  
Ruy opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it again. She got off of her bed, moving to the other side of the room near the door and tossing her boots off. She grabbed her belt and was about to pull it undone when somehow, it _just _hit her. She wasn't alone anymore. She bit the inside of her cheek before turning around, and caught Vaas eyeing her like a hawk with that suspicious look before he vainly attempted to act as though he wasn't doing anything. She bit harder, feeling the iron taste of blood.  
**"Cover your face," **she muttered.

Vaas rolled his eyes and put his forearm over his eyes once more, and could hear Ruy changing out of her dripping clothes. He heard her walking over and tried moving his arm, assuming she was done, but it was shoved back into place with a huff by her. He groaned, listening to the sound of bed covers and sheets until finally she murmured and he moved his arm. Looking over, he spotted her buried up to her neck in the covers, and spied the heap of soaked clothes on the opposite side of the room.  
**"Better hope those are dry by morning chica, or you'll be eye candy for the whole camp," **Vaas spoke twistedly.  
**"I'd kill you and take yours before that would happen," **Ruy snarled, the venom spewing from her voice. Vaas rolled his eyes with a smirk before laughing internally. The thought of the hostages finally hit him. Jason Brody would be out there, stuck in a cage, having the torrential rain soaking him to the bone and making him suffer. A nice thought to think of before sleep. Sitting up, Vaas walked from his bed a few paces to a switch. Flicking it, he watched the lights go out one by one, giving him enough time to lay back down before the two were plunged into darkness. Three, if you counted Kara. It took both of them a while before sleep would finally overcome them.

That morning the leader woke in an obviously bad mood. He felt angry and frustrated for no specific reason. He sat up briefly before he leaned back, lying partly on Kara who merely gave a huff in response. It would be a _great _fucking day. His gaze traveled to Kai's bed, and he saw she was no longer buried within its covers. Obviously she had made it appoint to get up before Vaas to get dressed, because the sun had only been lighting the sky for a short while. He noticed the pile at the other side of the room was gone, yet he couldn't imagine those clothes being dry by the time Ruy was up. Groaning, Vaas got to his feet, not even having to get dressed. This damn room was too small anymore with two people living in it now. The pirate lord arched his back and stretched his arms over his head before he jumped to his feet, Kara giving a huff and crawling off of his bed after him. He ushered the tiger out of the building and he followed after, slamming the red metal door shut after them. Vaas jogged down the stairs but stopped near the base, Kara pausing beside him. Men were running this way and that across the camp,some standing idly and watching the commotion with a face that showed they couldn't care less. He caught sight of Derrek among the bustling pirates, and Vaas quickly moved to him, Kara following slowly and slightly roaming around the camp.

**"You mind telling me the fuck is going on amigo?" **he snapped, the corners of his eyes still catching glimpses of men running in and out of the gates which were left wide open.  
**"It's Ruy'Kai, she left camp early this morning and didn't come back,"** the pirate breathed, his red shirt stained with sweat as he best slightly, his hands bracing on his knees. He huffed and reached into his pocket, pulling up a crinkled and tattered piece of paper with writing scrawled on it. He handed it to Vaas.  
_We took our warrior back_

**"FUCK!" **the leader screamed, giving a heavy breath and bracing his hands on the back of his skull as his teeth ground together. Something like this wouldn't have been such an issue with any other pirate Vaas wasn't close with, but Ruy was ex-Rakyat, and an excellent asset to the organization. He placed one arm at his side and scratched the back of his neck viciously, his breathing sped up and obviously frantic, yet angry. The fuckers had waited after the attacks and probably watched, waiting for a good time to strike. One thing the Rakyat had was patience. Yet.. how did they even _know _about Kai?  
Vaas's nails dug in harder into his neck suddenly. The fight at Hoyt's. No doubt some would have been able to escape in the fray, and one of them must have fucking noticed Kai. Someone who had known her better than Vaas. Who recognized her even through all the change she eyes swapped to Derrek again, who stood with a worried look, as if waiting for Vaas to give orders. A sigh slipped the mohawked males lips. **  
"Arm up the men and get them in the trucks, I know where they are." **he replied finally in a hushed voice before he pushed past Derrek and moved quickly to the artillery warehouse. restocking his grenades and swinging an assault rifle over his shoulder he jogged out, watching as all the men from camp Murder and a lot of his own made their way quickly out to the front of the compound. There was a fair share left to guard still thankfully with two camps men now being squished into one. Vaas ran out of the gates, hopping into the nearest jeep, in passenger side with Derrek. He spotted Carlos and Dante exchanging words as they sat in the back of a truck nearby, their hands on automatic rifles stationed in the back like turrets. The pirate turned, motioning with his bandaged hand and he gave a small smile as Kara came running, jumping up into the back of their vehicle. Quickly, Derrek revved the engine and they set off to the front of the large convoy.

**"We're going back to camp Murder," **the leader barked into the radio of the jeep, the words being spread across all the vehicles in the group.

Ruy'Kai gave a heavy grunt as she was dropped harshly onto the floor by two heavily scarred warriors. No doubt they had many years under their belt, and many battles.  
**"Excelent people skills," **she groaned, the side of her face pressed into the heated dirt of the camp, to which the men just grunted and moved away. Her wrists were tied behind her back, and her ankles bound together. She was surprised they hadn't gagged her aswell. Her golden gaze traveled slightly, what little it could. This was far from the temple that she was raised in as a child, yet she couldn't figure out why. Why would the Rakyat bring a prisoner to a 'liberated' pirate outpost? They never did that.

**"Take her to the building over there," **a command came, from a woman. Her voice was accented, and though frustration and even anger was detected in the tone, the words themselves were smooth. Almost frighteningly. Ruy recognized the voice and she felt herself clench her teeth. She had hoped she would never hear it again after the day she left the temple forever. What in the _fuck _was she doing outside the temple? The Rakyat's leader was never supposed to leave the walls for some bullshit tribal thing that Kai no longer believed in.

Citra. Fucking _dandy. _

* * *

AUTHORS NOTES: Finally Citra comes into the picture! This will also bring Jason back into the picture.. atleast ever slightly x3 he's still all caught up in the hostage area! Also, sorry for yet another small chapter OTL trying to fix that but my hands just dont seem to want to cooperate!


	14. Chapter 14

_"It's okay... It's like water under the bridge."_

* * *

The Rakyat must have been pretty desperate for their leader to leave the Temple. In hard times they still obeyed their tradition, but now it seemed they abandoned part of it in an attempt to save their lives. Desperation did that to people. Ruy gave a hiss as she was dragged to an empty building in the camp, two different men holding her from under her arms. On the way Kai caught a glimpse of the tribe leader. She kept up that 'beautiful but deadly' aura around her, buy Kai could see and sense she was tired. Frustrated. Angry. Yet.. stubborn. That was always glowing from the woman, stubbornness. Ruy's lip curled slightly by instinct as she was drug past Vaas's sister, their eyes locking together for a split second before Ruy turned and looked away.

Lifted up the steps before being tossed into a building, Ruy spat as she was once again man handled and tossed roughly to a floor. The two smaller men left, and almost instantly Citra replaced them. She slowly stepped into the ransacked room and Ruy saw her circle once or twice before finally she sat down in front of her indian style, Kai still unable to move.  
**"Greetings, warrior." **she breathed softly, and Kai felt her fists ball up even as they were tied behind her.  
**"I'm not one of your ****_fucking _****warriors,"** the pirate spat. **"Not anymore."  
"So I'm aware.." **the hushed voice took Kai by surprise, it sounded almost pained. **"You were one of the best stealth fighters we've had." **The tribe woman feigned sadness and looked down to her side as if being flooded by memories. Ruy merely snarled.  
**"Had. ****_Had _****being the key fucking word there you bitch,"** she growled, earning a kick to the face as Citra jumped back to her feet.  
**"How ****_dare _****you speak to me in that way!" **she snapped, Kai clenching her eye on the side of the kick closed. The felt the skin on her face bruising and swelling already. That kick hadn't been gentle, and Ruy felt like her brain had been tossed around and blended within the confines of her skull. She felt her vision wobble and she let out a faint groan. She hadn't noticed Citra leave the building until the door harshly slammed and rang in her ears. She heard screaming and shouting outside for a few minutes before two heavily scarred men from early came smashing through the door, grabbing Ruy without any respect for her and rushing her outside. She was pushed and dragged onto the stage that used to be used for hostages when the pirates ran the camp.

Ruy felt her heart trying to jump into her throat as her ankles were untied but she was held in place. The two men stood on either side of her, pressing their arms onto her shoulders to make _sure _she couldn't move. She faced the main camp entrance, and she felt sick being in the position hostages were so often kept in before they were brutally tortured or shot through the skull. If anything, Kai hoped the latter would happen. For once she could feel the fear that the prisoners would feel. In the cage in Vaas's compound.. that was nothing. Nobody was tortured from within their cage. Besides, it was easy to tell Vaas would have been to intrigued to simply dispose of her. Now.. it was different. She stared blankly to the compound gate as if willing pirates to burst through at any second.. but they never did. As if she could sense her thoughts, Citra moved in front of Ruy'Kai, a smug look on her face.  
**"Stop clinging to the hope they'll rescue you," **she hissed venom through the deceiving smirk. **"They wont." **The woman then began pacing in front of Kai. There was consistent silence, save for the occasional muttering of other Rakyat men in the background, but Ruy could hardly focus on that. Herhead was pounding something fierce.  
**"If you were to join me.. I could forget all about this. You could become one of us again and never have to return to Vaas," **she whispered.  
**"Go fuck yourself." **Ruy snarled. She watched Citra give a small signal and suddenly she backed away,one of the men letting go of her shoulders. It happened so quickly that Kai had no time to react. She felt a heavy fist collide with the underside of her chin, smashing it up and causing her to bite the very tip of her tongue off. The kick was hard enough she could have sworn every one of her teeth had shattered in their place. Thankfully they hadn't. She let out a small groan as the iron tasting liquid bubbled at her lips. Before she could even react, she felt a smaller than normal knife plunge into her shoulder, and she bit her already bleeding tongue to hold back a shriek. The blade was removed and Ruy felt the warmth seep down her shoulder along her side, staining her shirt. She finally gave a bloody spit near Citra's foot and, on signal again, the other man moved, laying a harsh series of punches into the female pirates gut before finishing it off with one heavy kick. Ruy couldn't help but buckle over slightly and clench her aching teeth with her eyes squeezed shut. It took her a moment but there was silence until she finally could straighten up again and open her eyes. Citra's gazed at her, showing nothing but triumph. That defeated and upset look she wore earlier was completely gone.

**"Are you going to continue being rude?" **she asked, once again pacing.  
**"If you're going to continue being a cunt," **the words were slurred and almost inaudible, yet the stubborn fire in Ruy wouldn't go out, and she regretted the words almost instantly. A full force punch landed across her face, splitting the skin beneath it and causing her nose to drip blood. why the hell couldn't she shut up?  
**"You are hopeless!" **Citra howled, her pacing increasing. **"I offer you a life, a life free of those primitive beasts, free of my brother, and you do not take it!" **It seemed like she couldn't understand or comprehend what was going be told, Ruy hardly could either. Her skull throbbed, and she could feel her abdomen bruising badly. Not only that, she could feel the blood seeping from the wound to her face, and her eye was practically swollen shut. Her ears caught the faint sound of vehicle engines, yet she could hardly process them. She was pretty sure she had fucking brain damage at this point. Soon the car engines turned to yelling and shouting. The hands that held her shoulders released her, and she crumpled to the floor to her knees almost instantly. She couldn't look up to see what was happening, but she finally caught the sound of a voice she was for once glad to hear.

**"YOU FUCKS! DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW NOT TO TAKE WHAT IS NOT YOURS?" **Vaas.  
Maybe a little too late.  
Ruy gave a faint laugh to herself before she collapsed to the floor, her vision fading out.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Did I ever tell you the definition... of insanity?"_

* * *

A pistol shot rang out around the camp, gathering the attention of all the tribal warriors that stood within. Reholstering his gun Vaas's lip curled at the sight. Ruy lay in a small but growing pool of blood, clearly unconscious and on display for the whole Rakyat to see, with two large men standing guard over her near Citra. That was something you did to pitiful annoying fucks, not trained fighters. All of the Rakyat stood still, waiting for something to give them a cue. Meanwhile, Vaas could see his men on the outside walls, skirting them and creeping up onto lower building roofs like fucking spiders. A small breath escaped his lips, a small inaudible laugh if you would. The pirate paced ever slightly in place, shifting his weight back and forth as his blue eyes caught Citra weave through her men and retreat. Typical.

**"I'm going to give you cocksuckers three seconds." **he began pacing more, putting three fingers up. It was evident he was distressed in some way. **"If in three seconds, you do not return to me what is mine.." **The pirate gave that infamous smirk and put his two fingers to his temple in a 'gun' hand position. He moved his thumb in a 'firing' motion and clicked his tongue. **"Bang."**  
**"You will get your warrior back the moment we get Jason back," **one of the muscular Rakyat warriors snapped back, moving and grabbing Ruy. He pulled her to her feet and her eye flickered briefly as her head barely lifted, but a moment after she was limp again. Vaas began to grit his teeth.  
**"One." **Nobody moved.  
**"Two." **The mans grip on Kai tightened.  
Vaas gave a frustrated sigh. He wasn't in the mood for this. **"Three." **Kara lunged from his side.

Vaas skidded and crouched, hidden behind a couple of large boxed providing excellent coverage. The man holding Ruy was the first to go, his body crumpling to the ground near Ruy's. Derrek laid atop a low building roof, the barrel of his gun aimed at his head before moving and firing towards other Rakyat who now scrambled about, trying to fully grasp where some of the bullets were coming from. Most came from the dozens of pirates pouring through the gates, but not all. The dumb fucks didn't have the mental capacity to look to the rooftops. Or maybe they did.  
**"They're on the fucking roof!"  
"What the fuck?"  
"Look at the roofs!"**

Vaas hissed before he stood quickly from behind his cover. He waved his pistol in signal for the men to retreat from the roof-tops, and he quickly signaled the ground men to retrieve Kai who was completely blacked out on the stage, even through all the fire-fighting. In the brief time Vaas was up he could see that more and more fucking Rakyat were coming from inside the buildings. Were they all cooped up or some shit?! For every one they killed it seemed like two more came out. Even with their tactic, they were losing. Kara was springing and weaving through the whole camp, distracting many of the Rakyat and allowing them to be taken out by pirates. She had blood streaked across her pelt and there were a few bodies mangled by something other than bullets. Vaas bit the inside of his cheek harshly before he lunged to his feet, catching sight of his men dragging Kai out of the fray as fast as possible, one of the men cutting off the ties that bound her.  
**"Move move move!" **he snapped, lashing out with his hand to smack one on the back to move quicker. Vaas spun around and with a sour taste in his mouth he cocked his gun, raising it to the air and firing again. His men quickly began making their way out of the overrun compound, many of them spitting curses as they did. Many continued firing while retreating due to the fact they needed to distract the Rakyat from the men bringing Kai. They'd never lost a fight when they struck first. Never. Vaas snarled to himself before he whipped around, his gun firing off again as one of his own men dropped to the floor, blood spewing from a bullet hole in his throat.  
**"YOU USELESS PIECES OF SHIT! I SHOULD KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU!" **He screamed as he began running back to the vehicles parked outside again. Every one of them jumped into their own jeep as quickly as possible with the Rakayt hot on their tails. Kara hopped back into the back of Vaas's vehicle with a small chuff. Vaas managed to glimpse Carlos taking Kai into his and he breathed a sigh of relief as they sped off, the Rakyat shouting curses and taunts behind them.

Ruy'Kai jerked her head up with a hiss of pain as she regained consciousness to a harsh sting in her shoulder.  
**"Easy, hermana," **a voice spoke in a hushed tone and as Ruy's eyes finally began working properly she could see the Doctor knelt over her, dripping a liquid into the knife wound to her shoulder. She could see Vaas sitting across from them, he elbows to his knees. They were back in Vaas and Kai's shared room and she let out a groan. She didn't want to be cooped up in here while she healed.  
**"You're lucky those men barely nicked the artery," **the Doctor spoke in his voice roughened by age and common drug use. Ruy grumbled a response and then visibly cringed as the Doctor pulled out a needle with a heavy thread attached. No, nonono. Kai visibly began to fidget as she lay there.  
**"Calm down." **Earnhardt grumbled before he reached into a heavy bag nearby, shuffling things around before he pulled out a small syringe filled with a transparent yellow-ish fluid. Setting the needle and thread down on a nearby table, the doctor removed the cap covering the needle and pressed the plunger down a bit, some of the fluid spurting from the top. Looking back to Ruy he moved and pressed the needle into her arm near the wound on her shoulder and pressed the plunger down slowly. Kai winced but the face of pain soon changed to one of relief and maybe even bliss. The throbbing pain in her shoulder could no longer be felt. She breathed a small sigh as the doctor went to work on closing the open wound.

The female blinked as Earnhardt finished the wound closure. That hadn't felt like any time at all. Yet, judging by the impatient and irritable look Vaas wore as he twiddled his thumbs, she guessed it had been. She watched the older man get up and move away, tossing his tools back into his semi-organized pack before he zipped it back up and turned on his heel to face Vaas who now jumped to his feet.  
**"Keep her out of trouble for a couple days. Her wounds were bad, but nothing a little treatment and rest won't cure," **he spoke quietly and Vaas gave a small nod before escorting the drug dealer out the door. Turning back after closing it, he gave a small chuckle as he made his way back to where Ruy laid.  
**"Looks like you're stuck in here for a couple days amiga!" **he mused and Kai glared. Suddenly his voice changed though. **"Maybe it serves you right for getting my men fucking killed cause you couldn't stay in the camp," **he growled. **"You should have known the fucking dogs would be looking for you!" **He was pacing near Ruy'Kai now.  
**"Well, I didn't. And let's face it, neither did you," **Ruy growled. **"Mistakes fucking happen."  
****"A mistake that cost me a good portion of my men!" **  
**"Maybe you should train your men better," **the female muttered under her breath.  
He snapped. Moving, he leaned over the female's bed with his hands resting on it, his eyes boring into hers. **"I don't _fucking _train my men, that fucker Hoyt gives them to me." **Vaas pushed himself off the bed and started pacing again, lasting for a few moments before he finally kept speaking. **"He gets the men.. he takes the shitty, lesser trained ones.. and sends them to me. He gives ME, the lower end of the FUCKING stick. Despite all I've FUCKING done. Despite all HE FUCKING PUT ME THROUGH." **the pirate yelled, his fist shooting and smashing into the wall suddenly before he continued pacing faster, his movements jerky. Ruy had definitely pricked a nerve. That little, tiny fucking nerve that caused a giant explosion. Apparently, she had that effect.  
Vaas stopped pacing. **"And yet.." **he lifted his arms in an almost shrug-like gesture. **"He fucks me over. Every step of the god damn way. Makes my life a living fucking hell hermana!" **He brought his knuckles to his lips in a thinking look before he opened his mouth again. **"Maybe you can tell me what I'm doing wrong, ah? Maybe you.. are the key to making my life fucking easier. Maybe." **Pacing again. **"Maybe you can help me, take some of this god damn load off, maybe!" **At this point Ruy just laid and listened, he was rambling. Finally he stopped and took a deep breath, lifting his gaze and staring at the ceiling for a moment. He then cocked his head to Ruy with that madman grin, a small almost inaudible chuckle accompanying it.

**"Just maybe."**

* * *

Sorry for the delay here guys! I guess my muse kind of crapped out on me there for a moment haha. Somehow, writing fight scenes are kind of boring and frustrating for me haha, just too many people to keep track of at once in the chaos! Guess that kinda made me procrastinate for a bit x3 Anyway, Im back now, happy reading and please review~!


	16. Chapter 16

_A grunt came from the older teen as he was practically thrown into Hoyt's office like a ragdoll. The privateer responsible for the act loudly slammed the door behind him, causing the boy to flinch as he struggled to regain his balance. Stumbling forward, he subconsciously tugged at the ropes that held and bound his wrists together without giving, scraping at the skin unpleasantly to say the least. Every time he was brought up to this office, his hands were tied behind his back without him having the slightest idea why. He had been in this damn hell-hole for about three years now, and he had seen enough to know that he'd have to be a damn fool to try anything. Especially run._

_Looking up from his feet, Vaas saw Hoyt give a faint smirk and wave him over enthusiastically like he always did. Striding over with the annoyance obvious in his gait, he fell into the smaller and less comfortable chair that sat opposite of Hoyt, the desk separating the two males. There was silence for a short time as Hoyt finished off his cigar, soon pulling it from his lips and dabbing the lit end in the ashtray nearby. Vaas blinked as he realized he was close to Hoyt's height now,before soon the older teenagers mind completely zoned out from the situation as it had a habit of doing. The 19-year-old scanned the large room he had become so familiar with in the last few years. His mind soon drifted and wandered, thought not to a very uplifting place. Instead, it went back to the past three years that had completely and permanently changed him. Being driven from the Rakyat, nearly killed, and then falling into the deceiving arms of Hoyt's organization. Then came the years of abuse and near isolation. Of course, there was the occasional local kid who was abducted into the organization when Hoyt or his privateers wanted to experiment with training future men directly on Rook. Vaas would sometimes share a couple words with them whenever he was allowed to roam the compound under heavy watch. Most of the time they were terrified, but he would always notice an obvious change in the 'recruits' within a few months. They were either empty and destroyed husks of who they used to be, barely excusable for a human being; or they embraced the chaos and insanity that was the Rook islands, morphing into cold and brutal soldiers under the heavy training. The first was always shot or sold into slavery since their only purpose really was to occupy space. Vaas was so focused on his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Hoyt had been speaking.  
_

_A hand roughly grabbed him under the chin and snapped his gaze back to the business owner.  
**"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!"** he barked before pulling his hand away once more. The annoyed look he wore quickly softened to that gut-wrenching one as he chuckled lightly. Bipolar, nice.  
**"Now!"** The man placed his hands together, touching his fingertips. **"Vaas, you know you are my star pupil right? Right?!"** 'Pupil', funny synonym for 'slave'. Vaas grunted in response.  
**"Well, you came here on the promise of drugs, power, anything you could wan-"**  
**"All of which was a lie,"** the teen cut in.  
**"Ahh,"** Hoyt wagged his finger. **"But that's where you're wrong!"** The man hopped to his feet and began circling the boy like a hawk aiming for prey. Vaas bit the inside of his cheek and forced his silvery gaze to stay forward.  
**"You see, I am a man who keeps his word. Even if it takes some time. It's hard to keep track of two whole islands when I am just one man accompanied graciously by incompetent soldiers."** Vaas felt his uncertainty and bitterness quickly being replaced with hope, and his eyes gleamed as he failed to keep it contained.  
**"As a result, because you are my favorite pupil," **He snickered slightly. **"I have decided that you shall be the one to take control of the Northern island. You will begin training, and stay in training for a few months until you are ready. When you are, you will be flown over to the compound that my men are currently holding up. From there on my men and island are yours to do with what you like." **Finally the man moved and sat back in his chair, leaning forward with his elbows on the desk. His gaze darkened and burned into Vaas.__  
_

_**"But remember kid.. You still work for me,"** he hissed._

* * *

Silvery-blue eyes were town from slumber and flicked open. It was the middle of the night, and the sun was far off, yet something had torn the pirate leader from his sleep. A small amount of light filtered in through the window of the building he shared with Ruy'Kai - who was dead asleep at this point - which was nothing unusual. The compound was dimly lit at night so that the few who were ordered to keep watch could see better. Only this time, the light flickered. Occasionally going out for a brief moment before flickering back in, that meant only one thing. Movement in front of the light sources. While it could have easily been nothing, the night's watch rarely ever left their post, and right now a sick feeling twisted in the pirate's gut. He hissed to himself as he quickly attached his gear and ended up stumbling over Kara in the process of making his way to the door. He hadn't even grabbed the handle yet when sound exploded in the camp. Gun shots, cursing, screams, general ruckus, all the noises seemed to crash into Vaas's ears at once and made him grind his teeth. Kara was alerted too, and as soon as Vaas swung the door open she raced out in the direction of it. Jumping down the stairs Vaas chased after her, swinging an AK to the front of him and gripping it as he chased the tiger who was running on instincts. The sounds were coming directly from the hostage area, nowhere else around the camp. That made everything ten times fucking worse. He currently saw no blue, but he should have guessed the Rakyat were going to take Jason back at any moment they could. The man stopped the moment he had reached the rejects location. There was blue alright, but not many. And yet his men were dropping left and right. Only after firing and looking closer did he realize why. Some of his own men where shooting eachother. Only then did he think to listen through the chaos to the voices below it.  
**"Traitor!"  
"You motherfucker!"  
"Rebellion!"**

Oh, that was great to hear. Vaas found himself grinding his teeth together as he skidded into an empty shack without doors or even glass covering the windows. Useless except for cover, really. The screaming, gun-fire, and grenade explosions were making his ears fucking ring. Not a nice thing to wake up to. He groaned to himself before he leaped up, aiming the barrel of his gun to Rakyat members and pirates that he caught shooting other pirates as quickly as possible, ducking down for cover at times. Yet as quickly as the fight had began, it was over. Or mostly. The volume lowered as the amount of firing did, but one sound made Vaas's blood burn. One voice, rather, that send him diving out of that building as if it were on goddamn fire.  
**"BRODY!" **he boomed, his pace slowing to a menacing gait as he sped-walked in the direction of the warrior who now stood, the remaining Rakyat standing behind him, and Vaas could see them grim their weapons tighter. That was, until Jason raised his arm in front of them. One whispered something to him with an almost frustrated look but the American did not reply. Instead, he merely glared daggers to Vaas, who raised his arm up to signal his men to stay back aswell.  
**"What the hell is he doing?" **Vaas caught Carlos mutter.  
**"Be quiet." **Derrek hissed back.

The silence stretches between the two sides until finally Vaas reached for his knife, pulling it from its sheathe with a harsh metallic noise. He watched through narrowed blue eyes as one of the Rakyat men passed the cursed tribal knife to Jason once again. The scars that crossed Vaas's torso practically stung at the sight of it again, but it only made him more furious.  
**"We are so fucked, Jason," **he sighed, clearly growing tired of this damn American on his island. He hated him, loathed him, but it wasn't from everything he had done. No, that had played a part in it, but it wasn't the whole story. Vaas saw himself within that man. He saw what Citra was turning him into. That she was using him. And in the end, he would gain nothing from it. Vaas found himself pacing a fair distance away from Jason.  
**"You see hermano.. you've known the truth from me since the very beginning." **he began speaking in his normal-toned voice, a small grin spreading across his features again. **"From the very beginning.. you were going to either be killed or sold into slavery. You knew that." **he shrugged slightly spinning his knife in his hand as he paced. He would occasionally glance to Jason and see him getting more and more flustered, but he was listening for some reason. Had something perhaps clicked? No, there was no possible way. This white boy was too ignorant.  
**"You know what I want nothing more then to have your head served to me on a plate with your eyes gouged out." **He continued, looking up with a smirk. **"My birthday's May seventh, by the way.." **he winked before he kept pacing, his gaze soon darkening.  
**"But my sister.. the tribe.. no. " **Vaas shook his head and laughed slightly in an almost defeated way. **"But enough about that! Listen amigo; nothing personal, but you're not leaving this fucking place alive," **he purred finally before he feign-lunged, stopping near Jason. Yet that move prompted Jason to dodge and lash out with the Chinese knife in a predictable manner. Easy to swat away.  
**"C'mon amigo, they train you better than that!" **he howled as he could hear his own men speaking taunts and curses. It was hard to believe there were Rakyat in his camp still alive without a gun-fight. A rare spectacle no doubt. It was a shame Ruy was forced to miss it. Or.. atleast she should have been.

Needless to say, the taunt enraged the Rakyat warrior even more. He lashed out again, aiming for Vaas's chest. It wasn't hard for the pirate to jump out of the way, grabbing and bending the Americans arm enough to give him time to lash out with his blade. He aimed for the eye, but Jason was smart enough to lift and block with his free arm, though gaining a gash in the process. Grinding his teeth as the pair split apart once more, Vaas was growing more and more pissed. He gave a huff as he contemplated ordering his men to fill this fucker with lead right here, but he felt that would be.. unkind. Too quick for his standards.  
Jason growled again before he shot forward, Vaas lashing out with his blade in response. Only now, Jason moved and twisted it away, flinging it from the pirates hand. Vaas had no time to react as Jason shot forward, head-butting the mohawked man harshly and sending him tumbling to the ground. In that small second Vaas glanced up he could see the triumph glinting in the Americans eyes, but it didn't phase the pirate in the least. His men didn't play fair. Jason had barely dropped to the ground, ready to plunge the knife into Vaas once again, before the gunshots rang out once again. Most aimed for the Rakyat, but some aimed to skim Jason just to get him to move. off of their leader. Thankfully, it worked. The warrior jumped up, racing back towards the small group of Rakyat before they aswell darted off, some turning to shoot back.

Vaas hissed as he got back to his feet. His men stood there as if dumb-founded.  
**"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GO AFTER THEM," **he screamed,his fist clenching at his side before he knelt to grab his knife, wiping the dirt off before sheathing it. He sighed lightly to himself. He was sick of this fucker, and he wasn't even going to bother going on the patrol that chased those dogs. He was ready to go about his business until he was forced to spin around at the sound of Carlos's frantic voice.  
**"Vaas! Come quick!" **he howled, and Vaas felt his blood run cold. It took a lot to force a pirate of Rook into fear like he heard in that mans voice. Running over, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of a body on the floor. He froze for a moment before he practically fell to the ground, fumbling over and sitting on his knees beside the bleeding person. Derrek. He laid on the ground with blood pooling around him, a pained look on his face.  
**"No,no no no, hermano no," **Vaas murmured, his eyes scanning the wounds. All of them bullet holes, but there were some in his chest that Vaas knew he wasn't getting out of. One of the few men of his he actually gave two fucks about was now bleeding out his life on the ground in front of him, and for once Vaas felt pain.  
**"Don't look at me like that you fuckhead," **Derrek rasped as he gave a small smirk to the leader.  
**"Shut up you motherfucker," **Vaas laughed quietly in response. Death would usually never phase him, but it did when it was the person he considered one of his best friends.  
**"Take the fuckers out for me," **Derrek murmured, his voice fading out at the end of his sentence. Vaas could see the light leave his eyes and finally he stood up with a heavy sigh. Soon his emotions were replaced with anger once again. Whipping around, he glared to Carlos.  
**"Give him a proper burial. He was one of you fuckers who deserved one. I dont care what you do with the rest," **he snarled before he trudged off.

* * *

Sorry for another delay again guys, I really wasn't too sure on how to write this one since I wanted Jason to escape, and to give a little insight on Vaas and Hoyt's past. OH: also, if you've noticed in this chapter, Vaas's eye color is different! Thats because after mucking around with the green idea, I just couldn't envision it as well as I could blue [probably because the gmod model so often used and shown has the blue eyes xD] if you look back though, you'll se that all oparts describing his eyes as green should have been fixed to blue.

Please review and Ill hopefully see you soon!


	17. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello guys! No chapter here unfortunately, I'm sorry haha.. I just wanted you guys to be informed that updates will be going much slower, but I haven't left you! It's just taking me a lot more to get motivated anymore for writing, seeing as this whole thing started because I was in severe artblock. That and.. well, I really have no idea where this story is going to be honest! But I absolutely love my Ruy and of course Vaas, so I really want to keep it going, just be aware it'll probably take a lot longer than normal.

Should I ever decide to cut the writing of this story all together, there will be an announcement on that.  
In the meantime, I suggest you check out _Diagonal Insanity_ on here! It's a fanfic I've been following for a bit, and it really helped give me some muse with this one, so props to girlygamer-x, I love your story; if you ever see this!

Anyway, my Far Cry 3 Deviantart Account is SevenFarCries if you didn't already know. Plus, if you're somehow interested in my animal art, my main DA is SevenZee c:

Hope you guys understand, toodles~!


End file.
